KOYOMI END
by ZM-Hitagi
Summary: Koyomi ha continuado con su vida, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿a costa de qué? aqui un monologo final


_Saludos! Hace años que no escribía un fic para compartir, pero pues aquí, en un momento de inspiración, ha nacido uno de una de mis parejas favoritas: Senjougahara x Araragi, pero debo advertir que más que una historia es más un monologo del protagonista a manera de final. Espero sea de su agrado y ojala pudieran dejar un comentario para saber su opinión. By. ZM_Hitagi_

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador. _

KOYOMI END

Quizá ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás todo aquello que me tortura, que me ata al dolor, pero si soy sincero, hacerlo sería peor; bueno, en realidad seria cruel si decidiese olvidar, sería como burlarme de mi yo actual y perder los tesoros que tengo, sin contar el hecho de que también seria olvidar prácticamente toda mi vida, y créanme, no es corta; y bueno, es solo que, en realidad y no tan el fondo, no quiero hacerlo. Sí, lo sé, poniéndolo así suena un poco masoquista, pero creo que en todo caso sería necesario establecer la diferencia entre 'olvidar' y 'dejar atrás' y desde un principio yo dije 'dejar atrás', pero si lo hago, si logro poder continuar superando todo aquello, de alguna forma seria como volver a comenzar y también ya estoy un poco harto de eso.

Hasta ahora les hemos contado toda la historia de aquel enredo, desde el momento en el que me condené a esto, hasta el desenlace de los hechos, si bien puede que después todavía tuvimos que seguir lidiando con otros problemas creo que lo que saben, todo lo que les fue contado, fue el más grande conflicto que enfrentamos y el que vale la pena saber. Lo que sucedió después, que fue de cada uno de nosotros, eso quizá es algo más personal, y eso que ya saben muchas cosas personales de cada quien, pero si no nos hemos detenido en dejárselos saber, es que no hay nada que ocultar. Pero tampoco se trata de dejarles un diario que les pudiera haber hecho perder el interés en nosotros, está bien, eso sonó un poco pretencioso; pero ¿Qué? Déjenme regresar un instante a esos días de gloria. ¡Vaya! Creo que soné muy viejo…. ¿Qué qué edad tengo ahora? No sé, ya he perdido la cuenta y llega el momento en el que el tiempo empieza a carecer de sentido y quizá de importancia. Como les mencioné, todo lo que han leído fue respecto a lo que, vamos a llamar, la más grande batalla en la que nos involucramos gracia a las excentricidades y todo lo que a ellas refiere. Pero les diré algo, yo aun enfrenté, o quizá sea correcto decir, aun enfrento, una más dolorosa y lenta y que además, se repite.

He sufrido la pérdida de cada una de las personas que me importaban, las he visto cambiar, envejecer y finalmente morir, y yo, prácticamente igual, siento como si me dejaran atrás, ante algo a lo que no puedo hacerle nada, sentir esa impotencia; pero no puedo lamentarme, no quiero arrepentirme, no puedo; ha sido una decisión que yo tomé, una que me condenó pero una que fue antes de todos los demás, algo con lo que tengo que seguir viviendo como pueda y de la que todos, unos antes que otros, eran conscientes, y aun así decidieron quedarse conmigo, para bien o para mal, para su dolor o para el mío, para su felicidad o la mía. Y pensar que todo lo que he dicho parecen solo divagaciones, pensamientos confusos, quizás contradictorios, pero es que tampoco creo que yo esté bien del todo pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

Sigo lidiando con esa tortura mía, esa carga que orgullosamente he aceptado. Veo pasar generación tras generación, teniendo que explicar la situación, no sé cuántas veces ya he contado la historia, que de alguna manera ya comienza a parecerme más cuento que historia. Este monólogo no es más que para desahogarme, tal vez para mantener un poco el ego y el orgullo, quizá la cordura, puede que solo para compartirlo, no sé, me pierdo en mis propias palabras y ya me perdí hasta en la verdadera razón de porqué lo hago. No quiero sonar nostálgico, deprimido o engreído. Sé que hay quienes tienen problemas peores, pero algunas veces me pregunto si realmente habrá alguno peor.

Así es, la historia de mi familia es la que duele, porque sí, tuve una familia, en realidad aun la tengo, pero es difícil decir que soy parte de ella, cuando en cada generación me siento fuera de lugar, y para cuando logro adaptarme, es momento de dejarla ir, llevándose en cada ocasión un pedazo de mi corazón. No es que me sienta solo, aún tengo a alguien conmigo, y la tendré hasta el final de mis días. Mi historia con ella, es otra cosa, nuestra condena juntos es otro nivel, nuestros sentimientos van más allá de lo que cualquier mortal puede imaginar. Y si bien, de alguna forma, cuando digo eso, siento que traiciono a alguien, no lo puedo negar, pero nunca fue un engaño porque siempre lo supo, siempre supo que a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, no podía tomar la vida de alguien más para hacer feliz la mía. No soy un héroe, no pretendo serlo, de hecho, quizá sea más cobarde de lo que las historias cuentan.

Infinidad de veces pensé en convertirla para que se quedara conmigo, pero sentía que era un pensamiento egoísta, yo era tan joven, el problema es que aun con el tiempo, seguía pensándolo, esa tentación que sentía de hacerlo, cada vez que mis labios rozaban su cuello. Cada vez que ella era mía solo pensaba en lo difícil que sería cuando tuviera que dejarla ir. Sé que si le hubiera preguntado no habría dudado en quedarse conmigo, no se habría negado, pero nunca fui capaz de proponérselo, no podía ser tan mezquino de querer arrastrarla conmigo a este sufrimiento; y ella nunca dijo una palabra al respecto, no quiero pensar que por miedo, de hecho no podría creer que fuera eso, la amaba tanto, me amaba tanto, que aun hoy puedo asegurar que ella entendía mi dilema y mi sufrimiento y porqué no fui capaz de decir algo al respecto, sí, ella definitivamente podía entenderme sin palabras y no quiso hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. ¿me pregunto si se habrá sentido herida porque nunca lo dije?

Siendo sincero, la extraño, la extraño tanto que duele. Su cabello morado, largo, corto, de nuevo largo, cada faceta suya, cada cambio, pero siempre con esa lengua mordaz que la caracterizaba y que volvía mi vida un infierno por momentos. Ella, siempre fue ella, frente a cualquier otra siempre fue ella. Incluso en otras líneas del tiempo, era ella. No lo comprendo del todo, y quizá no hay porque hacerlo. Rayos! Tampoco quería que esto se vuelva un testamento, un libro completo y menos un libro de amor, pero creo que se vuelve inevitable. También extraño a muchas personas más, aquellos que fueron importantes para mí. Pero bueno, aquí sigo, hacia adelante, sin vuelta atrás. Ya no están aquí pero yo sí.

Ahora somos solo ella y yo, esta niña, mujer, excentricidad, mi sombra, mi eterna compañera. Y así será hasta el final de nuestros días, y no me importa, siempre y cuando de verdad encontremos un final. Ella y yo, y este lazo, esa herida que dejo como cicatriz este pacto. Esa incapacidad mía y de ella de asesinarnos, ni mi completa humanidad ni su increíble poder puede más que eso. Así lo decidimos al inicio y así llegaremos al final. Podría regresar en el tiempo y revivir mis mejores años, podría regresar y evitar conocerla, pero ese tema ya da miedo; esa opción nunca fue opción porque aun hoy, no me arrepiento de nada. Cada consecuencia de mis actos ha sido afrontada, cada lección ha sido aprendida y cada decisión ha sido aceptada.

¿Qué más podría contar? Creo que este es el capítulo final que hacía falta para cerrar la historia. El epilogo de epílogos. Son las últimas palabras que estoy interesado en hacer saber. Si aún enfrentaremos algo más, no lo sé, ciertamente el futuro es incierto, que ironía, pero aunque algo más viniera, si algo tan importante como para merecer ser contado sucediera, creo que ya de ninguna manera lo haría, sería como comenzar otra historia, con nuevos personajes, y la verdad, ya estoy cansado, que otro Araragi cuente su historia, yo sigo siendo muy vago como para recomenzar.


End file.
